


Meeting the Parents

by royal__indigo



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Chaptered, I want Rajir and Donnie to be great together :), Lin will be kept alive, M/M, Meeting the Parents (Saints Row fanfiction), Saints Row 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo
Summary: Rajir takes Donnie to meet his parents… Rajir knows that his dad has some issues with his sexuality but his mom was aware of it his entire life. The road could get bumpy yet Donnie is willing to endure it with Raj.
Relationships: Donnie - Relationship, Rajir (Boss/Playa)
Kudos: 4





	Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I took a SUPER long time to write this fic, it was supposed to be done back on the weekend, but with work and all--I wasn't gonna just rush this and put it out right away. I wanted to make it better than my other Saints Row fanfiction Our Secret. Hope you enjoy! :)

_1_.

Rajir already knew how his father would react and he was nervous about how everything would go down. Rajir’s father comes from a long line of old school traditional practices and being in relationships that go past just being friends with other men isn’t part of that to him. Homosexual relationships. Rajir didn’t care though, he _loves_ Donnie. _No_ old school tradition will stop him.

Raj and Donnie decided to have a talk with each other before Raj took Donnie to meet his parents. They both wanted to make _sure_ that they were ready for Rajir’s father’s reaction.

“I dunno, Donnie…” Rajir tells Donnie, a little nervous about bringing Donnie to meet his parents.

“It’ll be fine, Raj, he already knows, how much worse can it get?” Donnie replied to Raj, trying to rid Rajir of his anxiety to the best of his ability.

“Just you wait and see, my dad is old school. He won’t pull me away from you though,” Rajir told Donnie, putting one of his arms around Donnie’s neck and kissing one of his cheeks.

Donnie smiles at Raj while Raj embraces him. One could just see _how_ inseparable they are and cry about it because _so many_ feels, a lot of cry. They're fucking adorable together, how could one _not_ cry?

Once Rajir and Donnie enjoyed their personal time, they both made their move onto Rajir’s parents’ house. Donnie wasn’t nervous at all, Raj however was sweating bullets at times. Even that talk he had with Donnie didn’t help, Raj _knew_ his dad better than anyone else including his mom.

“You wanna go back to the penthouse, Donnie? I don’t feel so good now,” Raj told Donnie, trying to avoid his dad.

“You said you wanted to do this, let’s go big boy,” Donnie told Raj, holding Raj’s hand and bringing him to the front door.

Raj was shocked at how bold Donnie was becoming, he still remembers when Donnie would be scared just by Raj raising his voice at people sometimes. Raj’s little Donnie was growing up, Donnie has seen quite a lot of crazy things dating Raj. It toughened him up slightly. Donnie still has his issues with anxiety every now and then. Raj would give him some weed to calm his nerves, Donnie’s parents might have issues with that but Donnie didn’t care. Raj made him a tiny bit of a daredevil over time.

“Ok, I’ve got this,” Raj told Donnie, just before Raj’s mother opens up the door.

Raj’s mother also comes from a traditional family, but she still felt that her children’s happiness was more important going by the old testament. She greets her son and Donnie with a warm smile.

“Son, how’s things going? Is _this_ Donnie?” Rajir’s mother asked Rajir.

“Yeah, that’s him, and I love him… a lot.” Raj told his mother, before looking back at Donnie with a smile.

“Well, bring him on in, I’m sure the boy’s hungry now.” Rajir’s mother said to Raj.

“Nice to meet you…” Donnie told Rajir’s mother.

“Oh, _sweetie_, call me Rita. We’re the spicy salsa side of our family, a little bit of soul food and jalapeño runs deep in my blood.” Rita, Raj’s mom told Donnie, jokingly.

“_Aww_, I see where Raj gets his sense of humor now.” Donnie replied to Rita.

“Come on, y’all don’t want the food to get cold, just got done making dinner for all of us,” Rita told her son and Donnie.

All three of them go inside of the house for dinner and there he is… Rajir’s father. He was glad to see Raj again, but seeing Donnie next to Raj made him raise an eyebrow.

“Who is he?” Rajir’s father asked Raj.

“This is Donnie… _my boyfriend_.” Raj told his father, pausing a bit before saying “my boyfriend”, Raj _knows_ how his dad feels about anything LBGT.

“I’m never gonna get used to that, but if he keeps you happy, then whatever…” Raj’s dad told him.

“_What_?” Rajir exclaimed, with a shocked look on his face.

Rajir’s mom, Rita, had a long talk with his dad. It started out as “ain’t no way he’s bringing that boy in here!” to “get some act right and let the boy do his thing, he’s a grown man!” Rajir’s mom wasn’t here at all for any of his father’s bullshit this evening. She set him straight… for now.

“Let me talk with your boyfriend here for a little bit.” Rajir’s father asked his son.

“Don’t you hurt him now, _you hear_?” Rita told Rajir’s dad, in a stern voice.

“Ain’t nothing gonna happen, I just wanna talk to the young man for a minute.” Rajir’s father replied to his mom, Rita.

Donnie follows Raj’s dad into his bedroom and his dad closes the door. Raj kinda wants to listen in for protection, but his mom holds him back and they talk about other things like how things are going with Donnie and so on and so on while the two get to know each other.

Though on the way there, Rajir’s dad grabs Donnie by the arm and this scares Donnie a little.

“What’s wrong, sir? You just grabbed me up while we were walking over here.” Donnie told Rajir’s dad.

“I’m gonna need to let you know some things, that’s _my_ son and if you break his heart, I’ll break you, you got that?” Rajir’s dad told Donnie. Whoa.

“I’m not gonna do that, sir.” Donnie replied to Rajir’s dad.

Raj’s dad grabs Donnie once again, “You better not, I’m watching you…” Raj’s dad told Donnie.

“I swear, just don’t hurt me sir.” Donnie replied to Raj’s dad.

“_Good boy_. Now I’m gonna tell you a few things about Raj’s dad here, okay? I’m not down with this fairy stuff but my son Raj seems to like you a lot so I guess I gotta tolerate it _until_ he wises up and marries a woman.” Raj’s dad told Donnie.

“That’s not gonna happen anytime soon, sir. We’re gonna stick together until we’re old.” Donnie replied to Raj’s dad.

Raj’s dad laughed at Donnie, “_Boy_… you keep dreaming, my son was a horn dog at one point like me, it took his mama to whip him into shape. You’re very naive, but what _else_ can I expect from someone your age?” Raj’s dad told Donnie.

“I know I love him, isn’t that enough?” Donnie asked Raj’s dad.

Raj’s dad chuckles again. “Kid, you have _no idea_ what love is, you’re too young. Marry a woman, get fat, have a bunch of kids, then see how much _love_ will be left.” Raj’s dad told Donnie.

Man, Raj’s dad was a miserable asshole. Though as awful as he can be at times, Raj _still_ loves him. That’s his family, but had he heard what his dad was telling Donnie, his dad would be laid out in a coma. Raj gets his violent ways straight from his dad’s side of the family.

Raj’s dad continued on about himself as Donnie listened. “I know my wife told you that you can call her by name, but you’re gonna call me sir. You’re not my son, so you don’t get to call me dad once you two get married… I _can’t believe_ I just said that.” Raj’s dad told Donnie.

“You’re gonna have to get used to it ‘cause I’m not leaving him.” Donnie told Raj’s dad.

Rajir’s dad chuckles once again “We’ll _see_ about that,” he said to Donnie.

Once Rajir’s dad’s constant grilling of Donnie and just him being antagonizing towards Donnie was finally over, the two walked back to the kitchen where Raj and his mom were still at the table, talking.

Raj notices a bit of an uncomfortable look coming from Donnie. “We’ll talk about it later,” Donnie told Raj. Raj already knew what Donnie meant by that. Talks with his dad always go south or some sort of other extreme, even with his own son Rajir. Raj knew how intense his dad could be at times.

The four of them get back to enjoying their dinner and _now_ it’s Raj’s mom Rita who starts asking the questions…

“So, Donnie, since you’re dating my son, where are you from in Stilwater?” Rita asked Donnie.

“I lived in Chinatown with my parents before, then moved to the Misty Lane Apartments on my own, then came with Raj to live with him. I used to be in the Rollerz until I met him,” Donnie replied to Rita.

The look on Raj’s dad’s face… he wasn’t too happy about hearing the word “Rollerz”, it was already enough that Rajir was in the Saints, but Donnie too? Raj sure knew how to pick ‘em, he thought.

“Oh, I know Lin, she’s a _real_ nice girl once you get around the tough girl act. Whenever Rajir and Lin would hang out, she would visit us.” Rita told Donnie.

“Yeah, she can be, I used to just get the tough girl side more when she first got into the Rollerz. We actually knew each other before her and Raj staged an attack on my shop a while ago.” Donnie told Rita.

Donnie continued to Rita, “I met Raj two weeks after he first started in the Saints, I shooed him away at first because I was still in the Rollerz, but a week later, Raj came by again and… we did it. I don’t know how we got away with it but we screwed and we’ve been together ever since.”

“Wow, so you two were from different gangs doing this? I thought you were in the Saints already once you decided to be with my son.” Rita, Raj’s mom said to Donnie.

“Ha—Well, no, he said to me… I see how you look at me when we hang out... and I was hesitant at first because of Joesph and his tight leash on me, but once Raj started touching me, I knew we were gonna do it.” Donnie told Rita.

“That’s cute!” Rita told Donnie.

“Donnie, don’t be coy, it’s not good for you. You got with me two days after I joined the Saints.” Raj told Donnie.

“Oh yeah… oh yeah, that was when all you had was that black t-shirt. _Oh god_, you wore that thing every day. Were those a pack of black t-shirts? Because they never smelled funny unless we finished doing it…” Donnie asked Raj, after his foggy memory became better again.

“Yeah, that was before I got my flags, I knew a few of the Saints since I was a kid. Johnny Gat, Lin, Dex… I didn’t know Aisha until Johnny put a ring on it.” Raj told Donnie and Rita.

“Oh wow, how could I forget all that?” Donnie asked Raj.

“You have a foggy memory, it’s all that weed that you smoke getting to your head probably.” Raj told Donnie before having a little chuckle.

“A little guy like you _smokes_?” Rita asked Donnie.

“I do it for stress, it’s not good… I know, but it helps me. I don’t like the meds that my doctor gives for my anxiety, they make me too sleepy.” Donnie told Rita.

“Better break that habit though, too much of anything is bad for you.” Rita told Donnie, going back into mom mode again with Donnie. Raj laughed.

“I can’t promise that I will, but I’ll try…” Donnie tells Rita, Raj’s mom.

Raj’s dad was quiet the whole conversation, something was up with him and he didn’t care to speak much. Raj wanted to know what was up, but decided to wait until he drops Donnie off back at their penthouse.

Once they were all done with their dinner and said their goodbyes to both Rita (Raj’s mom) and Raj’s dad, Donnie and Raj went back to Raj’s blacked out truck.

“Your dad scared me, he didn’t look very happy when we were talking in his room.” Donnie told Rajir.

“He’s like that with _anybody_ I bring into the house for the first time.” Raj told Donnie.

“He gripped me up while we were walking there, then we get into his room and he starts telling me how I should wise up and get a wife, he said the same about you too. Those traditional values _really_ did a number on him.” Donnie told Raj.

“Oh, I’m gonna get him for that and yeah, his side of the family is very old school Asian. No gayness, no bisexuality, you just marry a woman and don’t care if you like her or not, just for approval. That’s why I left home, I may love him but he was killing me with that shit. I _had_ to go.” Raj told Donnie.

“My family must have been different Asians, I guess…” Donnie told Raj, trying to make light a little out of the situation, but it didn’t work, so Donnie went back to normal.

“I hope I get to meet them sometime. My dad man, he drives me crazy sometimes.” Raj said to Donnie.

“You will, I just have to tell them first. They’ll like you though, they’re traditional but they understand my life. They had to once they saw me to try to wear my mom’s shoes and falling because I’m just _not_ graceful at all. I didn’t get that gene.” Donnie told Raj.

Raj started laughing, “You did that? I would just run up to boys in the playground when I was a kid and smack their butts. I would get in so much trouble for it. I was very forward at a young age.” Raj told Donnie.

“So, you were a nut back then too?” Donnie asked Raj.

Raj laughed again and play-punched Donnie in one of his arms, “Shut up!” Raj shouted at Donnie.

Donnie laughed after Raj hit him, then they started play-fighting with each other once more, and then the kiss came and it was great. The two were so bro-like, you would think it was two friends playing around until they kissed then it was for real.

“I’m not gonna let my dad scare you or me away from this, I love you Donnie.” Raj told Donnie.

“Love you too, Raj…” Donnie replied to Raj.

The boys went inside of their penthouse and once Donnie was dropped off there in their bedroom, Donnie gets comfortable once again. Raj decides to go back to his mom and dad’s house for a little bit to have a word with his dad over him grabbing up Donnie.

_Lin calls Donnie…_

“_Hey_!” Lin greeted Donnie.

“What’s up, Lin?” Donnie greeted her back.

“_How_ was it with Raj’s family?” Lin asked Donnie.

“How did you—” Donnie asked Lin, before being cut off by Lin.

“I could sense it in your tone, his dad gave you some problems?” Lin asked Donnie.

“Yeah, dude was kind of an asshole, but Raj’s mom Rita was _very_ sweet.” Donnie told Lin.

“Rita! That’s my girl, I love her.” Lin replied to Donnie.

Lin decided to go further into how Raj’s dad treated Donnie. Donnie wanted to smoke some weed and forget it ever happened, but Lin wasn’t having it. Lin wanted Donnie to confront his feelings more and put down the weed sometimes.

“Before you go smoke that weed, it’s probably better for us to talk about feelings more and stuff. How was Raj’s dad? You said he was an asshole, let’s talk about it then girl.” Lin asked Donnie.

“Don’t call me girl, you know I don’t do that—but anyway, he grabs me up and talks about how it’s a sin for me and Raj to be together. Said that I should marry a girl and come to my senses. Said I didn’t know what love was. Can you believe him?” Donnie told Lin.

“Typical homophobe, Raj told me all about that back when he first came out back in middle school. His dad was not happy at all. What you got from his dad was light compared to what Raj would get from his dad. He would come into class with marks on his faces sometimes.” Lin told Donnie.

“_Wow_!” Donnie exclaimed to Lin.

“Yeah, that was why Raj became so tough, he had to fight off his dad sometimes and keep himself from being bullied in school. He used to be very quiet but nice. Well, he’s still nice now but he just doesn’t take anyone’s shit.” Lin told Donnie.

“This is my first time hearing about this, well, except about his dad not accepting his sexuality, he would tell me all the time once we got into the marrying talks.” Donnie told Lin.

“Whoa, so you’re marrying my Raj now, Donnie? All those nights of sucking and swallowing really changes a man, huh?” Lin tells Donnie, jokingly.

“Shut up, Lin!” Donnie yelled at Lin, after laughing.

“I’m kidding, _only_ kidding! Big baby.” Lin told Donnie.

“Hey!” Donnie told Lin.

After joking with each other, Donnie and Lin get back to their conversation that lead into Raj’s dad not accepting Raj’s sexuality and him becoming so tough and other stuff.

“Jokes aside, let’s get back to our shit… so yeah, Raj’s dad basically made Raj the way he is. Tough and wild. Raj wanted to rebel against the good boy image his dad would force onto him. The more Raj hung out with me and the Saints, the more he realized that being a good boy was overrated in this world.” Lin told Donnie.

“Wow, Lin, you sound just as crazy as Raj.” Donnie told Lin, jokingly.

“What can I say? He learned from the _best_.” Lin told Donnie.

Lin and Rajir were friends long before they both joined the Saints. Johnny was the reason why Lin and Rajir became best friends in the first place. Johnny and Raj’s friendship wasn’t quite at the same level as his and Lin’s friendship, but the three of them all got along fine. Johnny became a bit tougher on Raj once Raj got into the Saints, he wanted Raj to understand his place in the gang.

Raj would get bold and try Johnny a few times, Troy would have to pull Johnny off of Raj. Only Johnny knew how to check Raj when he needed to. Johnny always made Raj look like a barking little dog compared to him.

_Lin and Donnie continued their conversation…._

“So, we’re hanging out tomorrow?” Donnie asked Lin.

“Sure, just gotta make sure Raj doesn’t need anything first, or we could just all go together if he does need anything.” Lin told Donnie.

“Let’s hope he _does_ need something…” Donnie replied to Lin.

“Oh, Donnie…” Lin chuckled to herself, replying to Donnie.

Donnie and Rajir were inseparable, it would drive Lin a _little_ crazy sometimes but she still understood. They’re in love. Some couples just want to be near each other a lot. It wasn’t obsessive at all, Donnie and Raj just liked each other quite a lot.

“I kinda hope that he _doesn’t_…” Lin told Donnie, before laughing, teasing Donnie.

“_Hey_!” Donnie exclaimed to Lin.

“_Oh_, I’m kidding, ya big baby!” Lin replied to Donnie, jokingly.

Donnie wasn’t offended, he was laughing along too because he knows how Lin can be at times. There was still a touch of jealously there, but she still understands that her friendship with both Donnie and Raj is still far more important than wondering about what could have been with her and Raj…

“We’ll go out to Chinatown then the mall downtown, if Raj wants to come with us then that’s cool. If not, then we’ll just have some girl talk to ourselves.” Lin told Donnie.

“Sounds great, I’m gonna go relax now. Raj should be home anytime soon or an hour later, I dunno…” Donnie told Lin.

“You gotta stop smoking that weed, Donnie.” Lin told Donnie.

“It’s for communion!” Donnie told Lin, jokingly.

“_Ugh_, you’re not religious, Donnie, stop it!” Lin replied to Donnie, groaning at him.

“I am when I wanna be.” Donnie replied to Lin.

“_My ass_!” Lin shouted at Donnie, jokingly.

“Alright, I’m gonna go now… see ya tomorrow, Lin!” Donnie told Lin.

“Later!” Lin replied to Donnie.

Once Lin and Donnie were done talking on the phone, Donnie put his cell phone on the table next to his and Rajir’s bed. Donnie wanted to get comfortable, but he was still kinda sleepy. The more he fought the sleep, the more his body would fight back at him to close his eyes. Donnie didn’t win that battle, he eventually nodded off and slept… Until… Raj finally comes back an hour later.

An angry Rajir comes home after having to tell his dad off for grabbing up Donnie. Rajir knows how sweet of a guy Donnie is and his father had no reason to try and scare him like that. The argument didn’t become physical between him and his father, though a lot of nasty things were said between the two.

The door being slammed by Raj woke Donnie back up again. Donnie was already a light sleeper, never knowing what kind of trouble that Rajir may get himself into. Rajir kinda broke Donnie out of his shell, he went from timid to not as timid but still a little scared sometimes. Being with Raj gave Donnie a good amount of excitement in his life that he didn’t have before meeting him.

Being in the Rollerz had nothing on being with Raj and joining the Saints.

“Raj, what’s up? Wanna talk about it?” A concerned Donnie asked Rajir.

“Sorry I woke you up, my dad’s pissed me off again,” Raj told me.

“It’s okay, I’ll sleep better with you here anyways,” Donnie replied to Raj.

Raj joins Donnie and takes a seat on the bed with Donnie. Raj was fighting the tears, but he let go once he took in Donnie’s presence some more. It was usually Raj who was the protective side of the relationship while Donnie got to play the male version of the damsel in distress. Rajir knew that Donnie wouldn’t judge him, but Raj liked being seen as the protecter.

“It’s okay to cry now, we’re not on the streets now.” Donnie tells Raj, noticing a few stray tear coming down Raj’s face.

“It’s just... my dad, _all_ these times when he’s being an asshole and yet I _still_ love him.” Raj told Donnie.

“That’s natural, I felt the same way about Joseph after we had our falling out once you brought me into the Saints then I realized it was better being with you. Joseph became toxic and greedy.” Donnie replied to Raj.

“Yeah, that guy was a dick to you, glad we got rid of him. He kidnapped you, but I get it. You two were good friends before.” Raj told Donnie.

“We’re not gonna take out your dad, _are we_?” Donnie asked Raj.

Raj chuckles at Donnie, “_What_? No, hell no! My mom would kill me. I kinda wish I _could_ sometimes, but no.” Raj replied to Donnie.

Donnie’s eyes widened at that last sentence, Raj noticed and told him “_I’m kidding_!” Donnie knew Rajir was a badass but not outright crazy. I mean, _who_ jokes about that? However, he did know that this was Raj talking so shit will get real after a while of listening to him talk.

Donnie decided to lighten up the mood and talk about other things, Raj stopped crying once he joked about his dad and after Donnie was talking about his old gang leader. They both thought it was time to move onto the next topic anyways. The boys didn’t like repeating themselves _too much_.

“So, me and Lin were gonna hang out tomorrow… You wanna come with us?” Donnie asked Raj.

“No, y’all have fun, I’m gonna get some fresh air tomorrow, clear my head _y’know_?” Raj told Donnie.

“Okay, see ya then, Raj,” Donnie told Raj, not wanting to beg him, knowing that his dad was getting to him. Donnie was still going to check on Rajir to see if he’s okay. Raj tends to get into extra trouble he doesn’t need while he’s more emotional.

“I’ll check on you, I don’t want you to get hurt,” Donnie continued to Raj.

“_Aw_, I’m a big boy Donnie, I’ll be alright. Don’t worry.” Raj told Donnie.

“Don’t fight any cops again, me and Lin _had_ to bail you out when you did that back when we were first dating.” Donnie told Raj, having a quick stroll back down memory lane.

“Sure, dad…” Raj told Donnie, jokingly. This reply caused Donnie to hit Raj with a pillow, then Raj laughed at Donnie, and they did it again… _they kissed_. It wasn’t a full on make out session, but there _was_ passion in that kiss.

As the boys relaxed and fell deeper into the bed, they embraced each other.

“I love you, Donnie…” Raj told Donnie. With Donnie becoming so sleepy after a while, he falls asleep in Raj’s arms but rubs his head on Raj’s chest to let him know that he heard him and that he loves Raj too.

Raj wasn’t as sleepy as Donnie, so he decided to play with Donnie’s hair and stroke it until he fell asleep himself. This caused Donnie to chuckle a little in his sleep... _ughhhh_, the feels!

“Why do you have to be so cute?” Raj told Donnie, while he was sleeping. It wasn’t so much a question, but more so an expression of how amazed Raj was of seeing Donnie sleep so peacefully. They were together again and _this_ helped the two of them sleep so well at night.


End file.
